Never A Word
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Never a word was to be said between them. That was the only rule.


Never a word was to be said between them. That was the only rule.

Neither could remember when it had began, and neither really cared. It had been going on for long enough that it had become a routine. A ritual, even.

Once, maybe twice a month they'd meet in a pub or club. Neither would speak, neither was brave enough to break their rule. They'd sit and drink, eyes remaining on each other the whole time. Then they'd leave, get into one of their cars and drive to the nearest hotel, where they'd drink some more.

Lovino had always thought that love was overrated. Who really fell in love, anyway? To him, love was just something that was too often replaced without a care. One day, you had someone's heart forever, the next, you were lucky if they remembered your name.

Antonio had a different opinion. Yes, love was sometimes fickle, but that was love's was of showing you that certain person wasn't _the one. _He knew he was in love. Deeply. To the point of insanity. He loved Lovino.

And Lovino loved Antonio. Even if he was too scared to see it.

With no more drinks left, the two would sit and stare at each other for a few moments.

When Antonio finally couldn't take it anymore, he stood, grabbing Lovino's wrists and pulling him flush against his body. He couldn't speak, but there was a way he could _show _the Italian how he felt.

Looking down into those beautiful chestnut eyes, Antonio softly pressed his lips against Lovino's, much softer than ever before.

Slowly, Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spaniard, grabbing hold of his shirt, fingers trembling.

Antonio wound his fingers into Lovino's hair, deepening their kiss.

He wished he could speak. Wish he could tell Lovino everything he made him feel, everything he did that made him melt. But that would be breaking the rule.

Lovino pulled Antonio over to the bed, throwing himself down and pulling his lover down on top of him.

Lover. No, it wasn't that kind of relationship. It stung, but he had to keep reminding himself of that.

He choked back a sob as he felt Antonio's lips on his neck, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He gave small whines and gasps, tangling his fingers in chocolate-brown curls.

Clothes were shed in little to no time, the pair maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap, pressing more kisses to his neck. He almost—almost—whispered in his ear, telling him that he loved him. But that would be breaking the rule.

Pulling away slightly, Lovino pressed their lips together. As long as their mouths were occupied, they wouldn't feel the urge to speak.

Without breaking the kiss, Antonio reached for his discarded jeans, digging a small bottle from his pocket. He opened the cap and moistened his fingers with the substance.

Lovino gave a quiet gasp and pulled away from the kiss, feeling one of Antonio's lubricated fingers slip inside of him.

Antonio held him, petting his hair in silent reassurance.

As more fingers entered him, Lovino began to moan, rocking himself back to get more of that feeling.

Laying the Italian down on the bed, Antonio withdrew his fingers, once again pressing his lips against Lovino's.

Total silence fell over the two for a moment, anticipation causing them both to shudder slightly.

Lovino gripped Antonio's shoulders as he felt the other man's member entering his body. He gasped and whined, wrapping his legs around Antonio's waist.

Antonio kissed up Lovino's neck, across his jaw and back as he thrust his hips, gently at first, then progressively harder, causing Lovino to throw back his head, moaning loudly.

When Lovino gave a particularly loud, desperate moan, Antonio made sure to keep his angle, thrusting faster and harder.

Lovino grabbed a fistful of Antonio's hair, pulling him into a rough, needy kiss as he raised his hips too meet his thrusts.

He desperately wanted to scream his name, let the whole damn hotel know that this man basically owned him. But that would be breaking the rule.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peak, moaning loudly and falling into each others arms.

And there they lay until morning came.

Lovino glared out of the window as he gathered his clothes, redressing as quickly as possible before limping away, shamefully.

Antonio reached out and grabbed his wrist, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Giving the usual gaze, filled with both apology and sorrow, Lovino pulled his arm away and marched out the door, leaving Antonio to cry to himself.

Never a word was to be said between them. That was the only rule. Because when you love someone to the point of shattering your heart a thousand times, words are meaningless.

* * *

**End Note:** About an hour ago, I was presented with a challenge. The challenge was to write a fic without using any dialogue. I was told I could pick whatever fandom and pairing I wanted, and since I really miss writing Spamano, I decided that would be it. It also ended up as porn... Oops... Sorry it's so short, but it was written in under a hour. Anyway, I promise to get on with TSYK, TQoD and TG now, I know I'm a very, very bad author and I don't deserve such loving followers *dramatic tears* But please bare with me just a little while longer.  
~Lolly xXx


End file.
